sombras de nada y la luz de todo
by capitan marvel
Summary: naruto vive en los barrios pobres de ny y sakura en la zona rica del lugar , sakura es hija de maganates de lamoda lo tienetodo , narutose cria como puede no ha acabado la primaria a los 15 años tiene un hermanito de 6 años como estos mundos se uniran
1. la vida naruto

narusaku (ua) naruto se ha criado desde siempre en lo mas profundo de las calles y ha aprendido de la vida de esa forma asaltando , robando peleando por sobrevivir y sakura haruno hija de empresarios que controlan un negocio del cual ella desconoce como se niran ambos mundos

narutop.o.v.

otro dia mas otro dia de respirar aire otro dia de luchar por sobrevivir en este apestoso barrio lleno de gente como yo qu lo perdieron todo pero yo lo perdi desde el principi o eh estado solo solo aqui en el mundo tan grande como la inmensidad aolo con mi hermano pequeño al cual amo tanto lo dejo dormido , preparo un cereal con lo ultimo que queda hoy tendre que comprar mas en el mercado , me pongo mi pantalón de mezclilla roto , mi camisa negra con las siglas DX esos tipos son tan gua dios , mi gorra , mi chaqueta negra con las letras METALLICA y si casi lo olvido mi arma mi m-19

espero que hoy no haya mucho que hacer ya le deje una nota que no le habra a nadie y demas espero que no tenga que usar el 911 por que si llegan los de servicios sociales me lo quitaran dios una lagrima corre por mi mejilla es que no lo puedo evitar ese pequeño de 6 años es todo lo que tengo si lo pierdo nada habra valido la pena hm por lo menos se que el si acabara la primaria pero en fin le doy una caricia a su cabello y creo que me tengo que ir , cierro con seguro mi casa jajaja como si eso los fuera a detener la otra vez casi me matan a golpes de no ser por que estaba cerca de ahi itachi mm es un buen tipo pero algo solitario bueno despues de que tu hermano te pone precio a tu vida no hay mucho que hacer pero en fin (atras de su chaqueta se ve una nube roja) bueno , aqui esta esta es mi calle de esta ciudad el nombre de esta calle mm quien sabe le quitamos el nombre pero nosotros le llamamos blackened

aqui solo entran esos cabrones de orochimaru esas si son bestias eh oido que los que van a su calle demons glory nunca regresan igual dios que les haran pero en fin oh (mirando a pein) aqui esta nuestro gran lider a ver que planes tiene para esta noche (pein llevaba una chamarra negra uniforme , con la nubve roja una camisa azul marina unos pantalones de mezcilla negros su cara con varios percings y unas botas militares )

pein-pero si aqui esta el joven zorro (tomandolo de la gorra y sacudiendolo)como esta nuestro vigilante itachi

n-mm pues vivo pero dime que tienes planeado hoy

sasori-siempre tan impaciente pequeño zorro ajajjajajaja

(llevaba una chamarra roja con el logo de los lakers y la nube negra , unos pantalones colgados y unos tennis negros)

n- sip tu sabes que eso me distrae de esta realidad de porqueria

pein-no no tengo nada para ti la verdad venia por sasori para el le tengo un trabajo pero si quieres ve con deidara(llevaba unos lentes rojos una chamarra de mezcilla , una camisa negra con las letras de linkinpark y la nube roja y unos pantalones tambien colgados con vario cierres y una cadena y unos tennis blancos)

a ver que encuentran solo recuerden (señalando una de las 6 cicatrices que tenia naruto en las mejilla)nada de jugar aya yo les dire cuando sea tiempo

ambos asintieron

fin naruto p.o.v.

naruto y deidara siguen caminando por la calle

diedara-naruto que quieres hacer

naruto-mmmm no se no se me ocurre nada pero(sobandose el estomago)tengo un poco de hambre

deidara-bien que te parece si te invito unos hot dogs

al llegar al lugar diedara pidio un par de hot dogs y los pago , luego de eso ambos se sentaron en el parque

didara-naruto tu sabes queeres muy querido por todos nosotros asi que ten (sacando unos 500 dolares del bolsillo)

naruto- no los necesito deidara

ddeidara-chico sabemos tu situación si crees que te va a alcanzar con los 50 que ganas como cargador pues suerte pero chico si no tomas esto por ti hazlo por el tu siempre has dicho que el pude ser universitario bueno pues por el

naruto-esta bien pero sabes que no me gusta recibir dinero de nadie realado

deidara-no es regalado naruto es un pago por un trabajo

naruto-que clase de trabajo ¿(inquietado)

deidara- pues que vayas a divertirte con tu hermanito

naruto-dios deidara por que me tratan asi casi no me dejan que me arriesgue

deidara-naruto eres el protegido de pein y aparte cada vez que veo esas 6 cicatrices pienso en ese dia

naruto-relajate ya pasara

deidara-naruto tenias solo 12 años cuando te hicieron eso estuviste a punto de pisar demons glory naruto pudiste morir

naruto- deidara estooy vivo eh vivido 10 años por mi cuenta si

deidara-si lo se pero es que tu eres como un hermano pequeño para todos solo queremos cuidarte

naruto-si lo se lo siento no debi contestarte

deidara-a por cierto ahora recuerdo que pein se entero de que te despidieron por lo de la banda ya encontraste otro trabajo o volveras a lo de antes

naruto- si ya tengo intendente en un bar

deidara-jjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajja intendente en la mañaa y ladron de noche robin hood calmate jajajjajajajajajajajajajjaajja

naruto-imbecil

deidara-dios que gracioso pero ya enserio naruto se que tu nunca aceptarias ser intendente que trabajas

naruto-voy a volver a lo de antes aunque lo deteste

deidara-otra vez vas a robar carros bueno no es lo mejor pero pues es tu eleccion y en lo que que pein no nos tiene nada que hacer pues esta bien quieres que te ayude ¿

naruto-no yo puedo solo

deidara-bueno te dejo tengo que ir a

naruto-adios

dicho esto ambos se fueron naruto se dirigio al supermercado a hacer unas compras

sakura p.o.v.

dios otra hermosa mañana sera mejor que me cambie pero priemro me dare unbaño gracias a dios que es sabado no aguantaba mas las clases

bueno ya acabe de bañarme ahora que me pongo mmm


	2. la vida sakura

sakura p.o.v.

dios otra hermosa mañana será mejor que me cambie pero primero me daré un baño gracias a dios que es sábado no aguantaba mas las clases

bueno ya acabe de bañarme ahora que me pongo mmm ah ya se que me pondré(toma unos jeans de la mejor marca y una camiseta de unos 500 dólares ) ahora mm bajare ver que ahí de desayunar (baja varias escalers) ahí esta mi madre

la saludo

sra haruno-hola hija(con un celular en la mano) me tengo que ir hay una reunion importante en japon parto con tu padre regresamos el domingo en la noche , vai hija

sakura-si madre

mm en fin ella esta algunos dias en casa pero tengo una relacion excelente con ambos bueno ahora me dirijo a la mesa y ya esta servido el desayuno como todos los dias , me siento como un poco de pan francés un jugo de naranja , y unass pocas frutas .

bueno ahora que hare aun es temprano mm (en eso oye el claxson de un carro y una sirvienta le habla)

siv-señorita haruno afuera esta el joven sasuke junto con los demás

sakura-gracias

bueno ahora tomo mi bolso y salgo ahí esta mi amor de toda la vida en su ivisa esperándome con mis amigos de la infancia (iban en mas de un carro) kiba rock lee ino tenten neji con su prima hinata es algo timida la niña pero me cae bien , de ahí me subo a su carro

fin sakura p.o.v.

sasuke-(dandle un gran beso) a donde quieres ir

sakura-no se a donde sea esta bien

sasuke-bueno en ese caso vamos a grewinch village por algo

sakura-claro y de paso tomamos un café nno te parece

sasuke-claro

dicho esto todos tomaron camino al lugar al llegar todos estacionaron sus carros y se fueron al lugar

kiba-(con lentes negros una camiseta y jeans de marca y tennis nke) que tanto vamos a hacer aquí

hinata-(tomandolo del brazo)mm ettoo me podriias ayudar con alunas cosas que voy a comprar kiba……

kiba-claro que si siempre dije que era una buena idea venir aquí

el resto le miro un momento y después empezaron a reirse todos

teneten-vaya si que es gracioso cuando esta con tu prima ese kiba

neji- si pero solo no compres mucho podrias quedarte sin dinero(con tono de burla)

en ese momento pasaron por el lugar gaara , kankuro y temari

kankuro-vaya pero si es el equipo fantasia que hacen aquí todos ustedes

sasuke-nada que te incunba a ti y tu hermano adicto

eso hizo enojar a kankuro el cual estaba por lanzarle un golpe cuando sakura salio y lo detuvo en seco

sakura-kankuro basta este no es lugar para sus peleas infantiles

kankuro-mmm tienes suerte de ser tan dulce pero esta bien otro dia sera sasuke

dicho esto el trio se fue y todos se fueron en parejas

sasuke-sakura yo le pude aver ganado

sakura-si claro claro pero no tenias por que meterte con gaara

sasuke-es que el pobre antes era tan buena persona pero desde que se mete esas porquerias ya no lo reconozco y eso me da una rabia

si tranquilo miraa vamos por un helado te parece

sasuke- bueno vamos

sakura-sabia que aceptartias oye y otra cosa

sasuke-que (en eso le dio un veso sakura )

sakura-eso ahora vamos por el helado

sasuke-ya te dije que te amo

sakura-no

sasuke-te amo

sakura- y yo ati ahora vamos por un café

después de comprar un café se siguieron caminando y sakura siguió en las tiendas comprando varias cosas hasta que dieron las 12

sakura-bueno chicos ahora que

kiba-vamos a central park

sasuke-mm

sakura-bueno vamos

de ahí el grupo se dirigio al parque central


	3. Chapter 3

naruto seguía caminando por ahí se dirgio a un supermercado de ahí saco el dinero que tenia y lo empezo a contar

naruto p.o.v.

haber tenemos 500 de deidara 200 de mi liquidación 150 que me dieron los cargadores de regalo y debo 600 de renta y en las compras de seguro me salen en 50 mas el pago de mi guitarra que mande a repara que fue de 100 me quedan 50 dólares para mi hermano y yo

jajjajajajjajaja eso me debe hacer millonario jajajajajajajajajaj bueno en fin lo mejor sera que entre

fin naruto p.o.v.

al ser un super sin mecanismos detectores de armas no tenia problema en entrar y salir

naruto-a ver que es lo que debo de comprar (saco una lista en papel de bolsillo) ramen instantaneo 10 ok , 2 cajas de cereal bien y 5 garrafas de agua de 6 litros ok

después de comprar todo eso narto salio del mercado y se dirigio a un callejón escondido y al que casi nadie iba

naruto(tocando la puerta varias veces) mizuki habré ya

mizuki-chico que te trae por aquí

naruto-pues mi guitarra y la otra cosa ahí la tienes

mizuki-claro que si de buena calidad te costara lo de siempre lo traes chico

naruto-ten (sacando 50 dolares)

mizuki- bien bien aquí tienes (sacando una bolsa de no mas de 100 mg de un polvo blanco) disfrútalo chico solo no le digas a pein no quiero que sepa que estoy pervirtiendo a su protegido o me ira mal

naruto-si eso ya lo se ahora dame mi gibson

mizuki-ten a por cierto gaara quiere saber cuando se reunen para tocar

naruto- mmm no se un dia de estos bueno mizuki ahí te ves

mizuki-claro pequeño zorro

naruto tomo su guitarra y de ahí se fue caminando hasta llegar a donde vivian vio al casero en la entrada le pago el dinero el casero lo acepto con algo de enfado pero el casero no los podia correr ya que sabia que pein le podia hacer daño , después de eso naruto siguió hasta llegar a su casa habrio y vio a su hermano ,

naruto-tenshi ya llegue

tenshi-hermano me tenias preocupado te pudo a ver pasado algo (con una sonrisa y aventandose a los brazos de su hermano)

naruto-eso los dice un niño que estaba viendo caricaturas ah por cierto ya traje la comida para estos dias espero te guste (mostrando las bolsas y las garrafas de agua) asi que quieres de desayunar cereal o ramen

tenshi- hermanito son las 12 de la mañana yo ya desayune

naruto-en serio y quien te alimento

tenshi- pues fue el vecino como me dijo que se llamabba (pegandose en la cabeza)a itachi

naruto-pero te dige que no le habrieras a nadie(sacando un ramen y poniendole el agua caliente)

tenshi-y no le abrí el solo hablo por afuera de la puerta puso la comida y se fue y nada mas

naruto-ahbueno pero como sea solo vine a dejar las cosas y comer de rapido me tengo que ir

tenshi-no hermano no te vayas no quiro quedarme solo

naruto- hermanito yo quisiera quedarme pero si no trabajo no tendremos donde vivir ademas tu no quieres que vengan servicios sociales por ti o si

tenshi-claro que no hermanito (dandole un abrazo que le arranco unas lagrimas a naruto)estas llorando??

Naruto- no es solo una basura que me entro en el ojo ahora voy por mi ramen y veremos la televisión un rato pues me voy hasta la una y media

Tenshi-siii veamos caricaturas

Naruto-va veamos caricaturas

Naruto p.o.v.

Dios estar con mi hermano tan tranquilo viendo sus caricaturas me reconforta pero aun asi me siento sucio cuando estoy con el y llevo esta bolsa en mi bolsillo esta asquerosa droga la odio pero sin ella esos horribles sueños vuelven una y otra vez es tan duro dios no se si aguantare mucho tiempo solo espero aguantar lo suficiente para verlo graduarce de la preparatoria y saber que sera un hombre de bien

Fin naruto p.o.v.

Naruto se acabo su ramen y se paro al dar las 12:45 pues tenia que ir a trabajar

Naruto-bueno hermanito ya me voy te cuidas y recuerda no le habras a nadie

Tenshi-(sionriendo)claro que no

Naruto-bueno me tengo que ir (cerro la puerta y dejo a su hermano ahí adentro)

De ahí naruto se fue corriendo a toda prisa devia atravesar central park para llegar a su nuevo trabajo donde vendia discos de musica


End file.
